


chocolate chip pancakes

by ElasticElla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda does not like investigative reporting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate chip pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> Happy birthday!

Linda does not like investigative reporting. That type of reporting not only requires far more running around downtown in the dead of the night, but it also has a much, _much_ higher chance of getting you in trouble with the wrong sorts of people. Sports were safe, lovely, brightly lit, and easy. Yet, here she was, in the middle of the night, trying to figure out who kept breaking into their office. The police had looked around, found nothing, and basically told her they had more pressing matters. 

She hadn't expected investigative reporting to be dull too. Linda waits, waits, and waits some more and all that dawns on her is the sun. No one has tried to come in, or even stopped in the parking lot, and maybe, maybe she had misread the signs. Walking home, because she sure as hell doesn't trust herself to drive this tired, the city is soft, quiet sounds and delicious smells coming from nearby bakeries. She blames them, and the whole not having slept in twenty-four hours, for what happens next. 

A masked man pulls her into the nearest alley, knife at her throat. And her first thought, terrified and exhausted, is of _course_ this happens now, welcome to exposing crime Linda. He's muttering about letting sleeping dogs lie, voice dark and gravely. She throws everything backwards, all her sharp edges, and he groans but doesn't let her go, and the knife presses into her neck more. 

“Shouldn't have done that girlie,” he growls, and Linda freezes- there's someone watching, and before she can figure that out or how to get away, three black arrows pin the guy to the alley wall, his knife clattering to the pavement. 

There's a woman in a dark getup, and Linda's definitely blaming the adrenaline for thinking, _holy hell gorgeous_ , rather than, y'know, fearing for her life or wondering why she saved her, or if she was about to be tortured for information or something.

“Are you alright?” The woman asks, and go figure, even her voice is beautiful. 

“Um yeah,” and turning around, her attacker is squirming, but firmly attached to the wall. 

“Let me walk you home, there may be others. My name is Nyssa.”

“Linda, yeah that would be good.” Her gut instinct is to trust her, and well, with the quiver of _arrows_ , it's not like Linda has a chance if she's evil. “What are you going to do with him?” 

Nyssa smiles, sending shivers down her spine, “I'll interrogate him later. Someone has been stealing information from all over the city, just waiting for them paints a target on your back.” 

Linda swallows, “Oh. I didn't know it was so big.” 

Nyssa nods, “Yes. I can help if you'd like.”

She smiles, and investigative reporting doesn't seem half as bad. “That'd be good.” They reach her apartment, and before Nyssa can turn, she blurts out, “Would you like some breakfast? I mean, you did save my life, that deserves at least some chocolate chip pancakes.” 

Nyssa cocks her head, a slow smile forming, “Yes.”


End file.
